Chirp, Chirp! Went The Little Bird
by Verzabeth
Summary: "The sharp, thin heel of a snake skin stiletto swept through the remnants of a small puddle in the driveway at Sunnyside Trailer Park. The woman who wore the stiletto seemed to float through the driveway, as light as the little bird in the tree above, who looked down upon her, unaware of the human's feral thoughts while she approached the door of her destination." Falice One-Shot


**A/N: This is just a one shot of my little take on what happened in FP's trailer in 2x17. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, go check out my video edits on Instagram. My username is JonesinForACooper. And follow me on twitter MadchenMadness.**

* * *

Chirp, Chirp! went the little bird as the light of day began to drift below the cloudy skies of Riverdale. The dull, gray afternoon slowly began to convert to evening as the damp grass gave off a scent throughout the town. The sharp, thin heel of a snake skin stiletto swept through the remnants of a small puddle in a driveway at Sunnyside Trailer Park. Only a poor, modest splash erupted under the foot as the heel was almost as thin as the straw of a drink. And the woman who wore the stiletto seemed to float through the driveway, as light as the little bird in the tree above, who looked down upon the woman with a feral curiosity, unaware of the human's feral thoughts while she approached the door of her destination.

Alice Cooper, soon to be Smith again, couldn't help but smirk as she made her way up the three small steps to this particular trailer. Her hand reached over to gently hold the frail railing beside her with confidence while she thought of all the reasons this was wrong, but taking in the emotions of all the reasons this was right. Again? Not again. She began to wonder if she had an addiction. Causing her body to shake with delight, she decided not to care anymore if she did. Some addictions are good, aren't they?

She took one look down at herself, feeling the best in this skin and frankly, feeling great to show some of her own again. A cool breeze blew, rocking the branches of the tree above as that same bird chirped once again, perched up on its branch beside its nest. Feeling the cool air on her very exposed chest, Alice slightly shivered, feeling her nipples grow harder under her black push up bra. In her perfectly pink, wonderful mama dresses on the Northside, she would've rolled her eyes at the feeling, willing her nipples to soften, but here? No. She embraced the feeling, ready for what was to come after she knocked on the door. His door.

The moment it opened, she only so slightly tilted her head up, sending him those eyes while he sent them back. Phew! The rise in her body temperature caused her nipples to harden two times over as FP Jones placed his left arm seductively on the doorframe beside him as he leaned against it. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall to her chest, as her shirt was only buttoned halfway and when he maintained eye contact with her once again, he let go of the door with his right hand, allowing her in as he listened to the sound of the leaves rustling above him and he heard a little bird chirping before he slyly removed his chewing gum from his mouth and threw it out the door, closing it.

When FP turned to his right, he let his eyes look her up and down once more as she wasted no time in ridding herself of her powder blue jacket and setting it on the counter between the kitchen and living room. She continued toward the back room, but FP wasn't sure he'd survive the wait. Taking her by the hand, he pulled her back to him near the front door and slammed her back against it. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pinned her arm up beside her head on the door behind her. FP's nose touched hers and their lips craved the other's, though both refused to kiss. His free hand fell to her side, his fingers playing with the silk of her snakeskin button down.

"Right here, FP?" She whispered, letting her own free hand grab the waistband of his jeans. "What about your room?" She asked in a low, sultry voice.

"I can't wait that long." He admitted, touching his top lip to hers, yet not kissing her quite yet. "My Goddess!" He whispered, his facial hair tickling under her nose.

"You say that a lot." Alice fought back the giggle approaching in the back of her throat as she attempted to remain fierce in every way.

"Of course I do." He squeezed her side, pulling her pelvis toward his. "I'm talking about you."

"What?" Alice asked.

"YOU'RE my Goddess! My Queen!" FP felt himself slowly growing hard with their closeness.

A small seductive chuckle escaped Alice's mouth, her top lip still in contact with his. "My King!" She let herself smile as he let go of her side and brought his hand up to touch his thumb to her bright red bottom lip.

He pressed down hard, pushing her lip against her teeth when her smile faded and he slightly smeared a line of her lipstick down her chin. Picture perfect Mrs. Cooper would have rejected his ruining of her hard work, but FP made her remember her roots and young Alice would have ruined her makeup on purpose for him, so she withstood, allowing him to do whatever he wanted. After the first smeared line of lipstick, FP wiped his thumb across her entire mouth, allowing the lipstick to stain the left side of her mouth. Perfect, he thought to himself. "I worship you, Alice." He let his eyes fall to her chest once more and her eyes fell closed.

"FP." She whispered, her eyes still shut as she wrenched herself from his grip. She gently pushed him and stepped away from the door. "Don't say that." She shook her head. "Hal used to say that and he did the complete opposite of 'worship' me." She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "At this point, I don't even know what the word means." She let out a pained laugh.

"Hey…" FP slowly moved closer to her, allowing her to smell the remnants of fresh mint gum on his breath. "Hey." He repeated, taking her face in his hands. "Let me show you what it means."

Alice let her eyes fall closed again and she reached up, holding his wrists for a brief moment before he slid his hands down her chin, onto her neck, and finally to her shoulders. He drowned in her pure blue eyes before leaning over and kissing her collarbone, nipping and sucking at it to cause her heartbeat to increase. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lulled her head back, moving her hands to hold his head while his tongue did its job. She bit her lower lip before pushing his head away from her chest, forcing him to look her in the eyes one more time. Her tarnished lipstick continued to drive him crazy as both their mouths felt numb for each other's. FP waited for her to make the next call and she almost read his mind, grinning at him and reaching down to hold one of his hands. She did a suave spin on her stiletto heels, turning away from her man and leading him back into his bedroom. FP followed with an ear to ear grin, looking her up and down from behind as he felt his heart and stomach jump for her. Oh, how he missed her.

When they finally made it to the bedroom, they closed the door, even though they knew no one would be coming. "Do you have anymore condoms, big guy?" Alice wondered with lustful eyes and an airy tone.

It took every bone in his body not to let out the word in his head, but boy, did he scream it within his own mind. " _Fuck!"_ Her presence was enough for him to feel every bad thing in his world vanish and when she spoke to him, when she wanted him...it almost hurt. He had almost forgotten they've done this a million times. "Just a second." He barely choked out, stepping past her toward the side of the bed where he kept them. While he did so, Alice carefully watched him as she made her way to the opposite side of the bed where she put a hand over the picture frame on the bedside table. She slowly put it face down, making sure the face of his despicable wife could not be seen during their planned act.

FP finally stood and turned, pressing his lips together with shame and uncertainty. "We used the last one yesterday."

"What?" Alice's concerned eyes made an appearance as she momentarily forgot about her seductive persona. "Why didn't you check?"

"I could've sworn I had another pack in here. There was the blue ones and the-"

"The gold ones?" She asked, this time more annoyed than concerned. "We finished those off weeks ago."

"Shit!" FP exclaimed. It was silent for a moment before he spoke up again. "I'll go get some."

"There's no time, FP. The kids will be home soon." She sighed, reaching up to her mouth and attempting to fix her ruined lipstick, but missing the most unfixable imperfection. They both sighed in unison and FP slunk to the side of the bed, sitting down on it with disappointment. How was he going to survive seeing her like that without fulfilling both of their needs? He stared down at the bedroom floor while she stared down at him. "You know what?" Alice began. "Fuck it."

"What?" FP turned to look up at her.

"You heard me." She leaned over, resting her hands on the bed in front of her to expose her breasts even more. "Fuck it." She responded calmly, looking him straight in the eye, their faces inches apart. "Fuck me." She corrected, commanding him to take her with only the look in her eyes.

"Alice…" He began to protest and she stood up straight again.

"FP, I'm not asking you...I'm telling you." She turned, walking around the bed as her nimble fingers worked to unbutton the rest of her shirt. She removed it right away, throwing it to a corner of the room when she made it to his side of the bed. "I didn't get all gussied up or excited for no reason. I've been waiting for this since you left my house last night and I'm not gonna wait any longer, Forsythe." She made her way over to him, standing above him and looking down as she noticed his eyes found it difficult not to linger to her bra. "Mr. Jones, you better fuck me now and you better fuck me hard."

She reached over, grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it off of him and throwing it to the same corner as her own shirt. She let the fingers of her left hand brush up and down the right side of his chest before she leaned over, unbuckling the belt on his jeans and leisurely pulling it out of his jeans' loops. She wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants as well as he finally stood, letting them fall to the floor with little effort. When he stood in nothing but his boxers, Alice set her hand under them, teasing his member to arouse him as his eyes quickly shifted from her breasts to her ruined lipstick.

When he finally grew, she smiled with a wink and she forbed them both to turn so her back was toward the bed. She sat down on it, curling her finger to egg him onto her. FP obeyed and he followed her as she smoothly laid back on the bed, letting him hover over her. He kissed her neck and she let her smile grow even wider, feeling the goosebumps arise as his tongue tickled her aching skin. "Better hurry before it goes away." She joked, reaching down to undo her own pants, attempting to rid herself of them while he gave her shoulder a small bite. She yelped.

"Trust me, Alice." FP held back a laugh. "It won't go away." Another bite. "Not with you."

When Alice was finally rid of her pants and underwear, she wrapped her legs around him, reaching down to pull his member through the opening of his boxers and positioning it at her entrance. Without warning, he thrust into her and she whimpered with a laugh, loving how hungry he was for her. He slowly moved out and into her once more as she fought back a moan. Air escaped her tickled lips and while he moved out again, she finally leaned up, stealing a kiss from him for the first time today as he moved in.

Soon, he quickened the pace and her face grew warm, Alice finding it more and more complicated to keep quiet. She knew she didn't need to, but she had come to know what would help FP last longer. It was the silence. Her moaning made him cum faster and she needed him as long as possible. Her first orgasm came and she turned her head to the side, pulling the blanket under her into her mouth to force herself to stay quiet, not wanting him to be done yet.

When the first one finished, she forced him to roll over, needing to be on top this time as she continued in his rhythm. She bit her lower lip, her OCD side finally having forgotten about her ruined makeup as she looked up to the ceiling, closing her eyes. She accidentally let out a small moan and she looked down at him, seeing his eyes close and his mouth open. She quickened her speed for him, knowing he was almost there and she felt herself getting closer as well. Needing it, she finally let out her moans, overpowering the sounds of the birds and the wind outside the trailer. Her moaning turned to whimpers as she finally felt another climax and not soon after, FP moaned, hitting his as well. "Fuck!" He whispered, watching her above him. He put his hands on her hips, attempting to push her off of him so he wouldn't cum inside her, but he was too late. "Dammit!" He frustratedly let his head fall back on the pillow. "I'm sorry."

"Shhh!" She demanded, putting a finger to his lip as she rode out his climax and she let out a sigh of satisfied relief with a hum of excellence. "I don't care." She whispered, looking up to the wall and closing her eyes with a large smile. She finally stopped riding him and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"What?" He asked beneath her.

Shaking her head, she looked down into his chocolate brown eyes. "I forgot to take my shoes off."

FP looked down toward her feet and laughed as well. "I like 'em." He admitted, admiring her obsession with snakeskin lately. He gently helped her off of him and she laid down beside him, both staring up at the ceiling. One of Alice's bra straps had fallen off her shoulder and she left it, loving the feeling of confidence in herself and in her body when she felt it there. "He's wrong, you know."

"What?" Alice asked, looking to his temple, her breathing finally beginning to regulate.

"Hal. He's wrong about the way he 'worshipped' you. Sure, maybe he let you speak more and he backed off during fights about the kids and whatnot, but that's not worshipping...that's tolerating."

The journalist turned over on her side and propped her elbow up on the pillow, resting her head in her hand as she looked at him. "And what's worshipping?" She wondered.

"Dropping everything for the one you love. Doing things for them even when they don't ask. Knowing the most important things about that person and knowing how they're feeling. Basking in their presence and wanting nothing more than to see them smile." He finally turned his head to look up at her and he sat up, leaning on his forearm. "I promise you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you know the difference between tolerance and worship." He put his nose against hers as he let one of his hands fall to her rib, giving her a small tickle and she giggled, scrunching up her nose. FP chuckled, swooning at the sound of her giggle. "That's all I needed to see." He poked her on the nose. "That smile right there."

In that moment, Alice knew that she was done hiding it. She was done pretending that this affair was not happening. She knew that she had made him promise to keep it a secret, especially from their kids. But everything was finally real when she was with him. She was no longer sleep walking. As she laid there, looking into his eyes she told herself that she would fully embrace him whether in private or in public. The skipping in her heart as he looked at her that way...that deep look of admiration and love for her….she leaned in, giving him the most gentle and loving of kisses as the silence they heard was interrupted by the sounds of nature outside once again.

They laid together and cuddled for a while before Alice stood up and quickly put her clothes back on before heading to the bathroom to rid herself of her lipstick entirely….well, as much as she could. She gave him a passionate goodbye kiss and after he got dressed as well, he saw her to the door, grabbing a new piece of gum in the kitchen on their way out. She took one last look at him on the porch, hesitating to leave as her mouth opened, but she stopped herself from saying it. From saying those three important words. The words she's wanted to say to him since she was 15. Instead, she blew him a kiss, followed by a wink and she headed down the stairs to her car.

FP watched her drive off and he shook his head with a grin, still in disbelief that this sneaking around for months had not gotten them caught yet. That night at the Whyte Wyrm….just before little Betty Cooper followed in her mother's footsteps, their first kiss since high school sent FP and Alice into a whirlwind of crazy. FP shut the door when she had gone, laughing to himself about a conversation he had overheard between Betty and Jughead. They both found it odd that Alice was so calm after the reveal of Hal Cooper's cheating with Penelope Blossom. Little did they know that Alice wasn't quite so innocent herself in that department. When Juggy asked his father for his opinion on the Cooper/Blossom situation, FP kept quiet and told his son to politely mind his business as he would in that moment.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. With a sigh, he grabbed it from the kitchen counter, answering the unknown number. "Hello? Who's this?"

"FP?" The familiar voice on the other end spoke. "It's Gladys."

His smiled vanished and his heart stopped. "Gladys?"

"We need to talk…..I'm coming back to Riverdale."

As FP's head began to spin, he took a seat at the table and put his hand to his forehead as he listened to his wife's plans for them and the continuity of their marriage.

The trailer was silent as he heard her out, realizing what he had done with Alice was a mistake. The air around him was silent. Though outside….Chirp, Chirp! went the little bird!

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys. So no one knows exactly what happened that would make FP do what he does in the next episode that hasn't aired yet (to those of you who don't know...some scenes of 2x18 were leaked), but this was a possibility I thought of, because FP really is a family man and I feel like he would ignore his heart's desires if it meant his family could be happy. So I decided to go that route at the end of this. We won't know for sure until April 18th sadly. Though I am the MOST excited person for Carrie:The Musical! It's literally one of my favorite musicals and my favorite TV show is doing a take on it? And Madchen Amick is finally gonna sing for us? YOU BET YOUR A** I AM EXCITED! Lol Anyway….**

 **PLEASE LEAVE SOME COMMENTS/REVIEWS! I love you guys. Thanks for reading. MWAH!**


End file.
